


It's A Dog's World

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: After leaving the White House Jed misses his staff... Abbey is concerned how he will fill the void.





	1. It's A Dog's World

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey and others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey are not mine.......but Thomas is.  
**Summary:** After leaving the White House Jed misses his staff.......Abbey is concerned how he will fill the void.  
**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Jay....a close friend for more than 13 years. 

Jed lay in bed watching the curtains flutter with the breeze coming through the crack in the window. Abbey liked to have 'fresh air' at night and so had opened the window slightly, despite to January temperatures topping out at a whopping 12 degrees. For those who like it 'crisp'.....it certainly was that. He debated whether to brave the cold floor boards to go over there and shut the window or just tough it out. He opted for rolling over and pulling the quilt up a little tighter around his neck. Abbey was long gone for her morning hike. The clock read 10:35....this must be some sort of record. He hadn't slept this late since, well since eight or more years ago. Jed curled up into a warm ball, shutting his eyes against the light streaming across the bedroom. 

The doorknob hit the wall with a crack. 

"Josiah Bartlet, you may be trying for some sort of record today, but we have some decisions to make." She yanked back the covers blasting Jed with the fresh, crisp Manchester air. " You may think you're retired Jed.......it's all an illusion. Presidents don't retire. They simply shift gears and move on." 

***** ***** ***** 

Jed flipped on his coat, grabbing the mug of coffee Abbey offered him. Coop opened the door to the suburban as Jed climbed in with Ron right behind. The gravel made that very satisfying crunching sound as they pulled away towards the gate. Looking out the window Jed gazed at the orchard which lay dormant for the winter. Snow balanced delicately along the top rails of the fence on either side of the driveway. 

"What's the plan Mr. President?" Ron asked as he fastened his seat belt. 

"The plan, Ron, is to locate office space down in Manchester, so I will have a place to go and think important thoughts. A place that gets me up and out.......where I won't drive Abbey crazy or is it she who will drive me crazy ?" He grinned poking Ron with his elbow. 

"I will reserve comment on that one sir. You want to stay close to home, but not too close." 

"Yes, I think that's about right." Jed was hoping to establish an office he could use as the home base for bright minds to work on 'Big Ideas' that would lead to humanitarian action and good works. He admired former President Jimmy Carter greatly. If he could accomplish half of what President Carter had during his post White House years, Jed would feel he had indeed created a legacy to be proud of. 

***** ***** ***** 

"Jed.......what are you doing out here? It's freezing." Abbey stepped up behind him running her hand across the back of his shoulders. 

Jed leaned against the post at the top of the porch steps. He did not turn to face her. "I was just thinking how quiet it is here. And I love the fact that the sky over the farm is so dark. Without that pollution from the city lights the stars are amazing. Look at that.......so clear & bright. I could stand here all night." 

" I don't think so. Jed what's the matter, Babe?" She moved around to see the somewhat vacant look on his face. Putting her hand to his cheek Abbey turned Jed's face to hers. His eyes were sad, almost a paler shade of blue. 

"I miss them Abbey. It has finally happened. I'm not done yet, but my staff has gone on to other things, as they should. Leo, Josh, CJ......even Toby has found someone else to bother." 

"Jed it has only been a week. They are all busy moving and getting settled into new jobs. You can take a break before diving into your next project." 

"Yes, but who will I have to order around?" He sighed, " Not you certainly." 

"No, you're right on that one." She watched as he turned back to stargazing. She put her arms around his waist holding him tight as if to shield him from the evening chill and his increasing apprehension about the future. 


	2. It's A Dog's World 2

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......but Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Red  & Blue...........and a root cellar.  


* * *

Abbey kissed Jed lightly waving him off towards the suburban. Coop was warming up the engine for their trip into Manchester. Ron slid past her carrying the coffee mug which had been left on the counter. 

"Ron, do you need a kiss too ?" 

His eyebrows shot up, "Thank you Ma'am,..... no. I don't think my wife would approve." 

"Ron......" 

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet ?" He immediately spun back towards her. 

"How's he doing ? I mean , what's your impression ?" 

" This is the hardest part in my opinion. It's a huge adjustment for all of us. Give it a little time. He'll find the right path." He smiled reassuringly. 

Placing a hand on his arm she looked up into his earnest face. "Ron, I cannot say what it meant to Jed when he heard that you and Coop had requested to be transferred to New Hampshire. The two of you have become so much more than security agents. You know that right?" 

"Thank you Ma'am........we wouldn't have let him leave Washington without us. The Treasury Department owed us. Plus my kids are both in New England. One is down at Tufts and the other is here at the University of NH., so my wife was more than happy to make the move." 

"Well I want you to know how much we appreciate you're being here. I promise the guest quarters will be a castle when I get done with them." Abbey stood up on tip toes delivering a well deserved kiss to his left cheek.

"Ron......." 

"Yes, sir ?" 

"Did I just see my wife kissing you?" Jed grabbed the coffee mug and narrowed his eyes at the man he trusted beyond all others. 

" I think it was an aberration, Mr. President." Ron's face remained neutral. He gazed straight ahead. 

"Okay, I just thought I should ask." He chuckled taking a sip from the mug. 

The small house Jed intended to convert into his future office stood across the street from the Holy Trinity Church in Manchester. It may have served as the rectory at some point in the past. It was a typical New England house with white clabbered siding and colonial red shutters on each window. The red would be changed to a rich colonial blue as soon as possible. 

The front door entered into a decent sized livingroom with a hallway leading to a smaller parlor on the left and a fully equipped kitchen on the right, which was complete with a large dining table and eight matching chairs. The backdoor opened onto a wrap around porch that was covered by a red tin roof. That would also be changed over to colonial blue. The staircase rising up from the livingroom opened into a hallway with two bedrooms in the front and a bathroom including a large linen closet at the rear. 

There was room for four cars to park under the three old oaks in the back. The driveway wasn't paved , but it would serve it's purpose. The best feature of all was the honest to God root cellar that Jed discovered when he descended the narrow spider web infested stairway that was partial hidden behind the water heater in the utility closet off the kitchen. 

Abbey had let it be known that she would not be involved in the interior decorating of this new office. She proclaimed a high level of faith that Jed could handle this all on his own. Her attention was currently taken up with the improvements of their guest quarters at the Farm where the Secret Service detail would sleep or relax as needed. Abbey was fairly sure Jed's competitive juices would begin to flow. He'd be damned if her guest quarters turned out to be more inviting or comfortable than his office. 

Jed stood in the center of the livingroom making a mental inventory. "Ron, this calls for reinforcements. Abbey didn't say I couldn't call for help with this project. She just said not to call her." This was going to take some thought. 


	3. It's A Dog's World 3

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine........but Thomas is.  
**Summary:** They say the heart of a man can be reflected in the company he keeps  


* * *

Jed's 'phone voice' carried all the way from his study into the kitchen. He was talking to someone in a very animated way. Abbey could just envision him waving one hand as he spoke, maybe two if he had the phone tucked under his chin. As she scooped some vanilla ice cream into two bowls Abbey heard laughter, which was a very sweet sound indeed. There had not been much of that in the last few weeks. Most of Jed's time had been filled with introspection and second guessing. Without his staff here to push him forward he had demonstrated more self- doubt than she had witnessed in many years. 

Wandering toward the voice she loved, Abbey came to a stop in the study doorway. Jed looked up to see her waiting with a bowl in each hand. He held up one finger. There was the gesture she had grown so accustom to over the years. Always the promise of 'one more minute'. A promise that had been broken how many times? 

"It's melting." She waved a bowl in his direction. 

"Okay, Charlie thanks so much. I'll look forward to hearing from you soon." Replacing the phone on it's base Jed eagerly came to claim his dessert before it turned to 'goop'. 

They sat side by side on his leather couch, stocking feet up on the coffee table. 

"Are we calling for reinforcements already?" Abbey raised one eye brow while sucking ice cream off her spoon. 

"Can't I call my future son-in-law just to say hi ? I felt the need for a little male bonding is all." Jed slid his foot over so he could give her a little nudge.

********************

They sat on the front steps of the church with the lunch basket between them. This was a Godsend......literally. When word got around that the ex-President was setting up shop across from Holy Trinity a renewed sense of pride flooded through Manchester. A small army of church ladies had assembled to help clean out the old house in preparation for a fresh coat of paint. 

"I must admit, Mr. President, working for you has definite perks. This is the best turkey sandwich I have every tasted. And the deviled eggs are to die for." Ron peered into the basket to see what he had missed. 

" Ron, I am feeling encouraged by this display of support. I believe God may be on my side. Let's not tell Abbey. No need to make her think I have an unfair advantage." Jed stuck his hand into the basket and came away with a freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookie. 

As Jed took his first satisfying bite of the cookie a black sedan stops in the street. The passenger window slowly lowers to reveal the former First Lady, her sunglasses sitting low on her nose , her green eyes fixed on the forbidden treat in Jed's hand. 

"Hi Boys. What's up? Having a little light lunch I see." 

Jed stuffed the cookie back in the basket and approached the car sticking his hands down into his pockets. 

"The ladies of Holy Trinity were kind enough to bring Ron and I a turkey sandwich. They didn't want us to suffer a 'sugar low' while working on the house." 

"While working on the house ?.........." Several ladies emerged from the house carrying brooms , mops & other cleaning products. "I get the picture, Jed. You're such a charmer, Babe. Well don't over do......... By the way, Charlie called at the Farm to say he was sending someone he thought could be of assistance to you. Oh and Leo says to get out your running shoes." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jed leaned with one hand on the roof of the car. " And who is Charlie sending ?" 

"I don't have the slightest idea.......they wouldn't say." Abbey smiled in a way that made Jed very uncomfortable. ******************** 

Jed dropped his fork when there was a knock at the kitchen door. Coop stuck his head in to report that a car had just arrived at the gate with two visitors. They have a note signed by Charlie and Leo McGarry. 

"Shall I send them up sir?" 

"Thanks Coop, that would be fine." Jed turned to Abbey, "Are you sure they didn't say who they were sending?" 

"Not a word........but I'm sure they have only your best interest in mind." 

Jed and Abbey stepped out onto the porch as the suburban pulled up the driveway. The tinted glass kept them in momentary suspense until the agent opened the passenger door and Deeana Young hopped out. 

"Deeana, how great to see you." Abbey took her into a tight embrace. "Look at you. It's been so long. Is your studying going well at Howard ?" 

"Actually Mrs. Bartlet I've just graduated in December. I gained a semester by taking courses last summer." Deeana turned into another hug offered by a beaming ex-President. 

"Hi Sweetheart. What a surprise and delight to see you." Jed then held her back at arms length. "God you're tall. You could give CJ a run for her money." 

"Yes sir, I'm 5' 11". It came in handy. I played forward for three years at Howard." 

"Well that's great. I know Charlie was very proud." Jed looked back into the car. "Are you alone ? I thought Coop said two visitors." 

"That's right Mr. President....look here." Deeanna walked to the rear of the suburban releasing the hatch. The door rose up and the three of them peered in. 

There sitting alert and quiet, in a shiny new aluminum crate with several layers of newspaper lining the bottom, was a small black Labrador puppy wearing an equally small royal blue harness. Jed stared, mouth slightly open. The puppy's tail began to wag thumping against the side of the crate. His eyes were sharp and intelligent. The tip of his tongue was barely visible poking out of his thin black lips. His ears perked up in anticipation as he waited patiently. His most notable feature were his enormous front paws. 

"Mr. President, this is......Thomas. 


	4. It's A Dog's World 4

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** It's a baby ! No, it's a puppy !  


* * *

"It's a baby. How cute is that ?" Abbey started making cooing sounds. The tail wagged faster. 

"It's a puppy !!" Jed stuck a few fingers through the bars. Thomas immediately began to chew on them with little needle sharp teeth. 

"Yes, Jed. And his name is Thomas." 

"As in Thomas Jefferson ?" He added a third finger for good measure. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of Thomas Crown. You know, Steve McQueen or better yet Pierce Brosnan. Especially Pierce.....tall, dark & very handsome. And being Irish is a plus." 

"Mr. President, Charlie and Mr. McGarry each sent you a note." Deeana held up two envelopes. "There is also a book for you next to Thomas' crate. He was a very good traveler. He didn't throw-up or anything." 

By now Abbey was stifling a laugh. She patted Jed playfully on the rear. "Well this could be interesting. Come on Deeana, let's go in . We just put dinner on the table. Are you hungry?" 

Sitting up next to the crate with his legs dangling over the bumper, Jed flipped through the book Leo had sent with Thomas. Dogs Are People Too ; a guide to loving your new puppy. Featured on the cover was a beautiful fully grown black lab. This was Leo's idea of assistance ? He opened the note from Leo which read: 

Jed,  
I know you are feeling a little unsteady right now.  
And I am not talking about the MS. You have spent  
most of your life looking out for other people, your family,  
your staff......the American people. Now it might seem that you  
don't have anyone to look out for. No one to lead. Thomas  
will quickly remind you that is not the case. Lead and he will  
most certainly follow. Love him and you will have a friend as  
steadfast as any man you have ever known. Oh, and he is definitely  
a Democrat.  
Fondly, LTM 

Jed looked at his new 'friend' whose tail had not stopped wagging. "Thomas is a rather fancy name for a little guy like you, but I am guessing you won't stay little for very long. With the size of those paws you may turn out to be bigger than me. It looks like we are going to be a team." 

He opened the crate door, reaching in to message the softest ear he had ever felt. Firmly grasping the puppy with two hands Jed carried him over to a grassy spot by the side of the driveway. He was quickly rewarded with a large puddle near his foot. "Good boy, Thomas. Welcome to the great state of New Hampshire."

At the sound of the kitchen door opening Abbey and Deeana turned to watch Jed come into the light cradling Thomas against his chest. The little dog licking the underside of Jed's chin was obviously unfazed by his journey or his new surroundings. 

"We're hungry." 

Abbey smiled , getting up to reheat his plate in the microwave. "You do know we need that crate brought in here. Your little friend there will need a bit of training before he is civilized enough to run loose in the house." 

"Civilized ? Abbey you said yourself 'what a cute baby.' How much of a problem could he be ?" Jed started to put Thomas down on the floor. 

"Babe, I want you to imagine several two year olds running around the house without diapers or supervision." Deeana covered her mouth laughing into her hand. Jed picked the puppy back up and sat with him on his lap, his big hands softly stroking the silk black fur. As Abbey placed his plate on the table she kissed Jed on the top of the head. "Yep, this going to be very interesting." 


	5. It's A Dog's World 5

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** The Bartlet's get a puppy.  


* * *

With his reading glasses sliding down his nose, Jed leaned back against the headboard opening the note Charlie had sent with Deeana. Abbey lay curled up next to him with her eyes closed. 

"We've known Deeana for eight years. Does Charlie really think she needs an introduction ?" Jed flattened out the crease in the note paper. 

"He's trying to be professional Jed. He doesn't want you to hire her just on his say so." 

"Okay, well let's see, 'Dear Mr. President', God I hate all this formality. When do I get to be just Jed or Dad or even hey you with the grey hair?" 

A hand snaked up over his bare chest, fingers circling in the curly hairs. "Relax and read the note please." 

Dear Mr. President, 

I have sent Deeana to you for several reasons. First let me say she has just graduated from Howard University, cum laude with a double major in International Relations and Political Science. She also played varsity basketball at Howard for three years. Watch out for her long shots. Don't leave her open beyond 15'. Deeana is very capable with computers and the use of the Internet. She's not shy and will tell you what she thinks. These skills could all be very useful in your new endeavors. I believe Deeana would be quite interested in supporting you and being involved in what ever causes you decide to undertake. 

More importantly, Sir, she has watched with great interest the bond you and I have developed over the years. She recognizes the many wonderful qualities you possess that fostered a sense of loyalty & pride in your staff at the White House. She hopes she can bring that same sense of purpose and caring into your new office. I thought I was taking care of her all these years, but in reality it was Deeana who was taking care of me. Now I am sending her to you. 

With respect, Charlie 

"I think we have a keeper here. Do you think Deeana knows anything about interior design?" He folded his glasses, placing them on the bedside table on top of the note. 

"Babe, give her a decent computer with DSL and a credit card. That office of yours will be sensational in no time. Now turn out the light." 

Jed maneuvered himself down beside her. "How's it going with the sprucing up of the guest quarters?" 

"Now that you have your new assistant I might have to bring in my secret weapon." Her lips found his left nipple. 

"And who would that be Sweet thing?" He loved the feel of Abbey's silk pajamas. His hands glided over her behind pulling her on top of him. While she kissed her way across his chest Jed ran his hands up her back under her top until he could lift it over her head and off. 

"Let's just say I have my connections." Abbey shifted herself matching them chest to chest. Nibbling his lips she invited him to play. He tilted his head taking her face in both hands and kissing her thoroughly until she was out of breath. Jed's hips started to move underneath hers. Abbey pushed herself up on her hands, offering her breasts to him. Jed brought a warm hand to one side and his lips to the other. With his gentle touch and eager mouth Jed soon had her feeling overheated & slightly dizzy. 

With the dense haze of love descending over them it's no wonder it took several minutes to register the low mournful cry that was rising up the stairs from the kitchen. It became more intense and higher pitched, until it was a full fledged howl. 

"Jed......Jed.......Jed stop a minute." Abbey put a hand to his chest. 

"What?.......what is that?" His head flopped back on the pillow. 

"That cute boy is the sound of a scared, lonely baby puppy who is spending his first night in a strange place." Abbey rolled off to one side pulling the covers up around her neck. 

"Don't fall asleep. I'll be right back." 

Is it true that once a baby joins a family life is never the same again? (Even if that baby is covered in fur?).........when Abbey rolled back towards Jed there was a distinct smell of puppy breath. Jed was laid out on his back. Thomas was sprawled over his chest, little legs dangling off either side, his small whisker covered snout up under Jed's chin. Both were snoring, almost in unison. 


	6. It's A Dog's World 6

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Getting to know you..........coming to an understanding.  


* * *

Abbey rose for her early morning hike to find Thomas still nettled close to Jed. The two had shifted slightly during the night, Jed rolling onto his side holding the puppy protectively to his chest. As cute as this scene was.......there was definitely something wrong with this scenario. Abbey gently plucked Thomas from Jed's grasp carrying him down and out the back door. Abbey sat on the porch steps while Thomas found the right spot to do his business on the lawn. 

"You know Thomas......I saw him first. I don't want to seem harsh or uncaring, but when it comes to Jed I don't share well." 

Thomas came bounding back to Abbey all full of morning energy, offering her smiles & wags. God he was cute......... 

"Okay, look all I'm saying is he's mine. You're going to have to accept that fact." 

She picked him up to mount the stairs. Thomas squirmed with delight at her attention, licking at her face and chewing on her fingers. 

"So we have an understanding, right?? Right, come on I'll get you some breakfast before you go back into your crate." 

Deeana concentrated on hooking up the new computer with the DSL modem. This was going to be sweet......Dell Inspiron 9200 & DSL......smart and fast. It mattered little that the desk and chair were the only furniture in the office so far. The President had given her his American Express with instructions to "do her thing" and turn this old house into a functional, attractive office befitting an ex-President and his able staff. At the moment 'she' was the staff if you didn't count Thomas (which she didn't). 

So far Deeana had managed to hire a team of painters who were busy giving the interior a new coat of linen white from top to bottom. She figured once that was accomplished the rest would fall into place nicely. The President had officially hired her over breakfast, commenting that he would be brushing up on his defense and that he welcomed her thoughts on pretty much any topic. In fact he encouraged full throated debate and would not be offended if she disagreed with him from time to time. Charlie was not kidding when he said this was an opportunity of a lifetime. 

From the front window Deeana could see the President trying to make his way back to the office. He and Thomas had gone for a stroll down town in search of lunch. It had become somewhat of a challenge as they were stopped by admirers at every corner. Ron stood by just in case things got out of hand. Though Deeana couldn't help notice a rather amused look on his face. Thomas was soaking up the adulation. There were a number of ladies cooing and fawning over him. He might well be a valuable member of the team after all. 

At last statesman & puppy managed to escape the throngs coming into the main livingroom to deposit a bag of goodies on the corner of the desk. 

"Deeana, I'm exhausted. I have never shaken so many hands in Manchester trying to get lunch before. This little guy is a real attraction I think. All the woman were congratulating me on my adorable puppy. It must be those irresistible eyes." Jed stooped to stroke Thomas' ears. 

"Those blues eyes will get them every time." Deeana kept her attention on the computer. 

"Thomas' eyes aren't blue." Jed looked at her in confusion. 

She smiled, reaching for the lunch bag, "No sir, I meant yours."

Abbey greeted her new interior decorator warmly. "It's so nice of you to take the time to stop by . I'd appreciate any suggestions you may have. I want this place to be warm and comfortable. We have agents staying overnight on a regular basis and of course out of town friends from time to time. We have a fair amount of room in the main farmhouse, but occasionally there is overflow. And of course Jed sends Josh and Toby out here when they come since he can only spend so much time with them before going crazy." 

"I'm delighted to do what I can for you, Mrs. Bartlet. My boys speak so highly of you and the President." 

"I'll let you look around then and we can confer after you have had a chance to consider some options for me." Abbey strode back up to the farmhouse as Jed and Thomas arrived home from their day of meeting & greeting the people of Manchester. 

"Abbey, who was that going into the guest house?" 

"That my dear was Janet Estevez, my interior decorator." 


	7. It's A Dog's World 7

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Something strange is going on.........  


* * *

"Leo, I'm so glad you called. Something strange is going on....... the women around here are.....I don't know how to say this. They're looking at me funny." Jed looked around for Abbey, then ducking into his study. 

"Jed are you alright? What are you talking about?" 

"Wait. I'm going to close the door." 

"Jed how's Thomas. Are you two getting along OK ?" 

"That's the thing Leo. I took Thomas for a walk in town today and women were following us. They kept wanting to touch him and were smiling at me. Thomas is a 'babe magnet' Leo." 

"Women are suckers for puppies Jed. It's their maternal instinct." 

"Leo they were not looking so maternal. I know what maternal looks like and this wasn't it. Then Deeana said something........Leo do you think my eyes are hypnotic?" Jed lowered his voice almost to a whisper. 

" Your eyes?" 

"Yeah, she seems to think my blue eyes have some sort of affect on women." Leaning against the edge of his desk, Jed gestures with his hand in front of his face. 

"Well, I'm not sure. I've never really given it much thought." 

"And Leo, Abbey has this woman here, Janet Estevez. She's Carlos & Ramon's mother visiting from California. She's helping Abbey redecorate out in the guest house." 

"That's nice." 

" Leo when Abbey introduced us Janet held onto my hand and could barely speak." 

" Jed, you're the ex-President for God's sake. Get a grip man. She was probably just excited to meet you." 

"No Leo listen, she stared at me in such a strange way. It was as if she had known me in a previous life." 

The ticking is loud and rhythmic like the sound of the clock from Peter Pan. Thomas stuck his nose between the bars in an attempt to investigate this new sound. Unfortunately it was just out of his reach. There is the long metal spout hanging down from a large bottle. He can reach that. When he licks it just right he gets cool water drops on his tongue. The paper lining the bottom of the crate is extra thick and cushiony. It is even softer after he shredded half of it with his teeth. The sock octopus made a nice pillow, but didn't display much energy. He grabbed it by the head and gave it a vigorous shake. It doesn't reacted. It just lays there.........where was the fun in that? The lobster shaped chew toy doesn't even have a squeaker. There was some discussion about the hazards of squeakers coming lose and being swallowed. This crate is a real & total bore. 

Wait a minute.....what was that? It had fur and a long tail, pointy ears and whiskers. Hey , hey you come over here. Look here it comes. Hey look at me , I'm wagging at you. All the ladies think I'm cute. Do you think I'm cute ? 

"Spifffft"...............OW !!! That wasn't very nice. Hey don't leave. It's dark in here. Hey where are you going?? 

Jed stood at the sink brushing his teeth peering into the mirror. Abbey sauntered in behind him, sliding her hand into his rear pocket , giving him a little squeeze. 

"Hey Babe, how was your day? We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier." She leaned her face against his back as he spit and rinsed. 

" Actually Abbey, it was little strange." He turned wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Smiling slyly she started to unbutton his shirt from the top. "How so?" 

" I'm not exactly sure." Abbey spread his shirt open placing her lips to his bare chest. "Abbey do you think it's possible for someone's eyes to ........well do you think my eyes......" She slid her hands down and yanked his belt buckle until it let loose. 

"I'm listening Babe. What about your eyes?" Pulling his shirt tails out she finished the unbuttoning and started on the zipper of his jeans. 

" Deeana said she thought my eyes had some sort of affect on people." Abbey's hands were so warm. 

"On people?" She gave the jeans a little push. 

" Well I guess she meant on women......" Jed stepped over the jeans leaving them on the rug in front of the sink. " It just seemed that women were having a reaction of some sort today." 

Abbey took him by the hand and led him to their bed indicating that he should sit. Once he was settled she straddled his lap taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply."Today?" 

Jed slid his hands under her silk pajamas top touching the soft skin over her ribs. "Well I don't know if it was just today. That's the thing......" 

Abbey slowly undid the buttons on her pajamas top allowing it to fall open. Jed eyes grew wide . His fingertips came to touch the deep red highly aroused nipples before him. 

"God your beautiful, Sweet thing." He inhaled letting out a long sigh. 

Abbey locked her eyes on his. "Jed, your incredibly blue eyes have had an almost hypnotic affect on me for as long as I've known you. I'm sure I'm not the only woman who has noticed them, but as long as I am the only one you say those words to I can live with it." She ran the tip of her tongue along his lips. " Is there anything else bothering you?" 

"Do you think Thomas is.......?" 

"Yes......" 

Jed pushed her top off completely bringing his lips where his fingertips had just been. Abbey reached to switch off the light as Jed rolled them onto the bed. He would be top dog tonight. 


	8. It's A Dog's World 8

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Let's get serious about this office.  


* * *

It was hard to see through the screen. Jed put both hands up to shade his eyes as he peeked into the guest house. Thomas put a lot of energy into digging out the mulch from under the holly bush by the window near his feet. Jed squinted, but it was too dim to see inside. 

"Thomas, stop that, you're shooting the dirt into my shoe." Jed removed his loafer, shaking it while he hopped on one foot. 

"Mr. President......were you looking for me, sir." Janet Estevez emerged from the front door. 

Jed continued hopping almost losing his balance. He grabbed onto the top of the bush to steady himself until he realized how sharp the edges of the leaves were. "Shit," he dropped his loafer on the ground desperately trying to jam his foot back in. "Oh.....Janet, I beg your pardon. I was just checking on how things were going out here." 

"Wouldn't you like to come in, sir. The screens are pretty dirty at the moment. I don't think you can see much from the outside." She held the door open, waving him inside. 

Oh Lord, this was not the plan. "Thank you, no. I don't want to interrupt your work. I actually was on my way into my office." He clasped his hands in front of him, then began to spin his wedding band around his finger. "Give me a rain check, will you? " Jed picked up Thomas, carrying him much like a football with dirty feet, his leash trail down behind.

Jed stuck his head in the back door. "Deeana !..........are you in here?" Jed dodged around large boxes and a huge rolled up carpet that had been left in the kitchen . 

"I'm here Mr. President." Deeana knelt to scooped up Thomas just before he ran out onto the newly finished hardwood floors in the front of the house. "Things are getting serious around here sir." 

"That's good news, because things are getting quite serious out at the farm. I'm not going to fool around any more. How long till the floors are dry?" He was tapping his fingers on top of the carpet. 

"By midday tomorrow we will be ready to lay the carpets. Then we can figure out where you want the rest of the furniture. There was a young man here to see you earlier." 

"Who would that be?" Jed took the box she handed him. "This smells like...." 

"Blueberry pie sir........he said it was freshly made and he left a box of vanilla ice cream in the freezer." 

"Curtis MacKelcan was here? You have to be impressed I got that name just now. Curtis is no Charlie, Deeana, but he is the next best thing." Jed opened the box admiring it's contents. "Is he coming back?" 

"He is. Mr. McGarry told him you might need an extra hand and Curtis said he had two to offer." 

"This is great news for both of us. Curtis is a very capable guy. He works well under pressure." 

"OK, what's next?"Jed placed the pie carefully out of the reach of his furry friend and threw his coat over the back of a chair. 

"Sir, we have the phone company coming to run some extra lines, the new appliances will arrive in the morning, I am adding cable TV hook-ups in your office and in the sitting room upstairs, and I was thinking it would be a good idea to add a restroom here on the first floor. No need to be running up and down the stairs." 

"A new restroom? Yes, good idea, thanks." A knowing smile came over his face. "Deeana get a hold of Carlos & Ramon Estevez. They live here in town. If they're free they are the guys we want to talk to." 

"They do plumbing?" She was carefully writing notes on a pad. 

"I'll say. I'm not sure I would characterize it as plumbing exactly. It's more of a life altering experience." His laugh was full of remembered pleasure, echoing through the empty house.

"Dr. Macky, it's good to see you again. We have a new addition who is due for his second vaccination and probably worming as well. Jed did you get that stool sample I asked you to bring?" Abbey turned to see her husband, Thomas in tow, hanging back in the doorway. 

"Mr. President, good to see you sir. Who have you got there?" Dr. Macky bent down to get a closer look at the newest Bartlet. "He looks very sturdy and bright." 

"Are these shots really necessary? I mean how big are the needles anyway ?" Jed glanced around the examining room with suspicion. 

"Jed, honey, this is all routine stuff. Puppies need the vaccines to protect them from distemper and parvo virus. And most puppies start out with worms after birth. It's not a big deal to worry about." 

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one following Thomas around the yard with a sandwich baggie in hand waiting for him to take a ......" Jed chuckled and cleared his throat. He held up the baggie which Dr. Macky accepted, passing it off to an assistant for analysis. 

"Let's get this young man up on the table shall we?" Dr. Macky hoisted Thomas onto the stainless steel examining table. He checked all the usual puppy parts.....ears, eyes, nose, listened to his heart & lungs. "He looks to be in great shape. Are you feeding him puppy chow several times a day?" 

"Plus God knows what else." Abbey gave Jed a look. 

"What? Every full blooded American dog deserves a french fry on occasion. And I dropped that popcorn by accident." 

"OK, well let's try to keep the human food to a minimum. We don't want to develop any bad habits. I'm going to send home the pills for worming. You can do that when you know you'll have time to put Thomas outside." Dr. Macky took a syringe from a drawer and filled it from a bottle of vaccine. He squirt just enough into the air to test the needle. "So Mr. President get a firm grip on your friend here and we'll get this over with before he knows it." 

Abbey saw it coming , but could not move fast enough to catch him before he hit the tile floor. Dr. Macky peered over the table at his ex-President out cold on the floor. "Wow, does he always react to needles that way?" 


	9. It's A Dog's World 9

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Home, home on the farm, where............  


* * *

"Don't press so hard Abbey that hurts." 

"It should hurt Jed, you cracked your head on the floor. I wish you had given me a signal when you started to feel dizzy. Dr. Macky is very upset." 

"Dr. Macky is upset !! Look at Ron's face. He won't let me near any place with needles or tile floors again." Ron's glare was easily visible in the rearview mirror. He and Coop had quickly responded to the commotion in the Manchester Vet. Clinic only to find their charge sprawled out on the floor with a impressive size lump on the back of his head. No stitches were needed, thank God, since that would have involved more needles. 

"Here Jed, you hold the ice bag then so I won't be accused of causing you more distress." Despite her initial concern, Abbey couldn't help but laugh. Undoubtedly he would have a whopping headache and most likely a sore back by the next day. "Jed, I'm calling Deeana and letting her know she's on her own for a few days. I want you to stay close to home so I can keep an eye on you." 

"Is that really necessary ?" Jed protested, adjusting the ice on the back of his head. 

"YES !" responded Ron and Abbey in unison. 

Jed sorted through the stack of catalogues Deeana sent to the Farm. She had figured out pretty quickly that trying to get her boss to shop online was a losing battle. Jed held tight to his aversion to all things technical. The Internet was just too......... 'out there' for him. Jed had set up his command center at the kitchen table where he could keep Thomas under control in an uncarpeted part of the house. Curtis had reappeared at the office as promised only to hear that the President was once again under medical supervision. If he could find 'Awasiiwi Odenack' 

Jed was hoping Curtis would stop out for a visit. Between oatmeal raisin cookies stolen from their hiding place in the pantry& then shared with the tiny professional beggar under the table, Jed had managed to circle some item numbers and fold a few corners down in three catalogues. 

This was tiring work for the country's top ex-executive. When the knock came on the kitchen door Jed bellowed, "Entrado " without hesitation. 

To his utter surprise Janet Estevez stepped in closing the door behind her. "Ah, Mr. President, buenas tardes. I didn't know you spoke Spanish." 

Jed stood immediately knocking his stack of catalogues across the floor. Thomas of course concluded this was some sort of game . He scampered along, skidding on the nearest copy, going spread eagle in the process. 

"Let me get those for you sir." As Janet bent to save the catalogues from the puppy, Jed kneeled down as well causing a near collision. 

"Please it was my doing. Don't trouble yourself." Jed quickly gathered up the mess, piling them onto the counter. That accomplished he turned rubbing his hands together. "Um, I only speak a little Spanish, un poquito. Abbey discourages it since she feels I butcher all foreign languages. Latin is my area of expertise, but then people don't seem to know what I'm talking about." 

Janet smiled warmly, "Yes, sir. I was hoping to speak to Mrs. Bartlet. Is she at home?" 

"Abbey ran into town. I expect her back shortly. Would you care to wait?" Jed pulled a chair from the table offering her a seat. 

"Si no le importa.." Janet gratefully took a seat. 

"No, I don't mind at all." He was praying she'd speak English or this was going to be painful. He started pacing. After a moment of silence Jed took courage....... "Carlos and Ramon have endeared themselves to my wife. After the work they did for us here it was like they were members of the family." His hands went into his pockets. 

"Those boys can be very charming. They get it from their father. He's a live wire that one." Janet laughed with the thought of him. Her eyes showed a mother's pride and a wife's love. 

"Did your husband come to Manchester with you?" Jed's curiosity was getting the better of him. He could feel some sort of protest coming on. 

"Oh no sir, he is busy with the San Carlos Foundation, in California. He volunteers as a board member. They offer assistance to poverty stricken peoples, mainly in Central America." 

"Well that's commendable." Maybe this guy's not such a radical after all. 

"Lo guarda de problema." She shrugged and looked amused. 

"Sorry, no entiendo." Jed shook his head trying to understand. 

"It keeps him out of trouble sir. He tends to get himself arrested a lot. His Jesuit friends are 'rabble rousers' for sure. They like to stir things up quite a bit." 

"Rabble rousing, now that is something I can admire." Jed found himself feeling a connection to this woman and her somewhat eclectic family. One disadvantage of being President was losing touch with genuine people. People who had real down to earth passion. Jed sat across from Janet leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "When it's convenient I hope you'll bring your husband east with you sometime. I'd like to meet him." 

"Me gustaria tan muchisimo, Mr. President. Mil gracias." She could see the sincerity in those blue eyes and felt she was a very lucky person indeed. 

"At any rate, Abbey should be home any minute. Can I offer you an oatmeal raisin cookie?" 


	10. It's A Dog's World 10

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Smoothing some ruffled feathers......real or imagined.  


* * *

"Abbey you're the one who hired her." Standing in the middle of their bedroom, Jed spoke towards to bathroom over the sound of running water. 

"You were speaking Spanish to her, Jed !!" 

"The woman's family is half Spanish what do you want from me?" Jed yanked his sweatshirt over his head. "She was speaking in their native tongue. What's the problem?" 

"I think you were trying to impress her." Abbey appeared in the doorway just long enough to convey her displeasure with a death stare. 

"Oh for God's sake, I was just trying to be polite. She was waiting to speak to you Sweet thing." Jed approached Abbey in an attempt to close the distance between them. 

Holding up her hand hoping to fend off his obvious logic, Abbey grasped another straw. "You shared a cookie with her, Jed." 

"Only because it was the last one in the jar. Thomas and I had eaten all the others." He smiled broadly, yanking at his belt. He took another cautious step towards her. 

Abbey dropped her towel, turning back into the bathroom. "Well , I'm going to soak for a bit. I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

"I didn't want to talk about it at all." Jed came to the doorway letting his jeans drop to the floor. He debated his options . Be daring or lay low hoping this 'wave' would float on by. 

Abbey flipped on the switch to the Jacuzzi climbing in allowing the soothing water to wash over her. God, why did she have to marry a man who made her so crazy? 

Jed decided to take the middle road. He stood in the doorway, one arm up leaning against the door frame. His black Jockeys hung low on his hips. His bangs hung low over his eyes. 

When Abbey sat up wiping the water from her eyes she caught a glimpse of him standing quietly,..... waiting. He tilted his head that certain way that was so appealing. His left hand came up self-consciously to rub over his chest. Oh, Lord......... 

"Would you like to join me?" 

He walked slowly toward the tub, sliding his shorts off as he went. "Yes,..... thanks for asking." 

Abbey moved forward letting Jed slip in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. They sat quietly for a while enjoying the cleansing flow of the water. 

"You were leaning on the table gazing into her eyes." 

Jed spun Abbey around to face him. He smoothed her wet bangs back from her eyes. Holding her face in both hands he leaned in close and whispered, "God you're beautiful, Sweet thing." 

His lips covered hers moving gently, conveying the love she knew he felt for her. Her lips opened wanting him to show the passion he was holding back. His tongue touched hers, stroking softly inviting her to response. She sucked, drawing his deeper. Her hands came to the back of his head, holding him steady, to reassure him she would not say no. 

Moving his legs , Jed brought Abbey up close onto his lap. She could feel his arousal pressing against her. When the kiss ended he gazed directly into her eyes. Any doubt, that these extraordinarily sincere and loving blue eyes were meant for her alone, was cast out. She smiled at him letting him know that the 'wave' had indeed floated by. 

His fingers grazed down over her breasts while his lips tasted the side of her neck. He rolled her nipples with his finger tips causing an electrical sensation between her legs. When her hips began to move slightly, Jed ran his hands over her thighs messaging and teasing her until she placed her hands on his forearms pleading for him to move on. 

Placing one broad hand at the small of her back, Jed inserted two fingers bringing her ever closer to the edge. Careful to stroke her clit with his thumb, he found a rhythm that made Abbey moan and rock from side to side. When her hands came up to his shoulders he withdrew his fingers pulling her closer. His desire to be one with her was overwhelming. They fit perfectly together from the very beginning. It had always been that way for them and nothing could change that. Abbey arched into him, feeling the familiar fullness of him deep to her core. 

Within in minutes Jed was thrusting with an urgency he could not control. Abbey clung to him fiercely matching his every move with one of equal force. The water swirled around them as they spent their last ounce of energy and cascaded together crashing in exhaustion. Jed let his head roll back against the rim of the Jacuzzi trying to fill his lungs and slow his pounding heart. Abbey lay limp in his embrace, her head on his shoulder. 

"Wow......now I can understand the headline 'lovers found drown in hot tub after frantic session of love making'." Abbey ran her hand lazily over Jed's chest while listening to the sound of his breathing and heart rate as they settled back to normal. 

"Hopefully neither of us needs to go to that extreme........I love you Sweet thing. You'll just have to take my word on that." 

Abbey climbed out of the tub retrieving her towel while Jed continued to rest chest deep in the bubbling water. He looked so peaceful in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He had flung his arms along the sides of the tub. His hair damp and unruly. She smiled with love for him, leaving him alone to recoup. 

" I'll make a new batch of oatmeal raisin cookies while your at your office tomorrow." 


	11. It's A Dog's World 11

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Plumbers and other surprises.........  


* * *

The two days Jed was under lock down at the Farm seemed like a week. Thomas sprang from the suburban the second Coop opened the door with Jed right behind him. Deeana had been rather vague on the phone concerning what progress had been made at the office in their absence. The most obvious change was the fresh blue paint on the porch roof, matching the kitchen door. A collection of sturdy chairs now lined the porch interspersed by side tables. A pair of comfortable rockers were included. 

Jed opened the door onto a shining tile floor and a kitchen equipped with all new matching stainless steel Maytag appliances. The table and chairs had been cleaned with lemon oil giving them a renewed luster. If nothing else they would have a decent place to sit for lunch. 

"Hey, anyone home?" Jed shouted as he headed for the hall. He could hear muffled voices, but got no response to his call. Thomas was standing by the hall closet wagging furiously. "What the hell?" Just as Jed reached for the doorknob............ 

"Mr. President.......God, you almost gave me a stroke, sir. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Carlos pulled his Ipod earplugs from his ears, letting them hang around his collar. 

"I was yelling. What are you doing in my closet?" Jed peered in to see a huge hole in the back wall of the closet. A blast of cold New Hampshire air blew past him into the hall. A wide strip of boards was also missing from the wall in the corner. 

" Oh this is going to be great sir. We're going to convert this closet into a lavatory and add a window. The pipes will run up through this wall from the same supply lines that already exist for the bathroom above here. Then you won't have to be jogging up and down the stairs." Jed was not sure he had ever met a plumber who was so enthusiastic about his work. 

" I doubt I will be doing much jogging, but I appreciate the thought. What's going on upstairs?" Jed expected to see chunks of the ceiling coming down for all the banging. 

"That's just Ramon sir. He and Deeana are up there making some decisions about updates for the toilet and sink. The tub is almost an antique. I recommend restoring and keeping that. The claw feet are very cool. My Mom will stop in tomorrow with a book for Restoration pieces. We are going to try and give you a real authentic old time bathroom." Carlos brushed his bangs back off his forehead, but they refused to stay. 

"Your mother is coming in here?" This could get complicated. Abbey was probably using her as a spy........... 

"Yeah, Mrs. B. said she could spare Mom for the morning. She has a good sense about these things. We'll have it all together in no time. Mr. President , I don't know where you found that Deeana, but she is a real winner. She'll make you very proud sir." He stuck the earplugs back into his ears and disappeared back into the closet. 

Turning up the hall Jed was greeted by Deeana and a grinning Ramon, who was carrying a squirming Thomas. 

"Mr. President, you have a great little guy here. Thomas is it? Crown, I presume?" 

"No, Jefferson..........my dog is not a thief." Jed narrowed his eyes. 

Ramon stroked the silky black ears receiving many 'puppy kisses' in return. "Either way we'll need to keep a close eye on him. He almost fell into the sewer main where I had ripped out the old toilet." He carefully passed Thomas back to the Jed. 

As Ramon headed back up the stairs, Deeana leaned in towards her boss, "These are really fun guys, Mr. President. They give plumbing a whole new definition. But I guess you already know that." She looked away and smiled. 

"Yeah, well it would be nice to have a plumber in the family, but I am more than glad Zoey finally realized Charlie is the real deal. And I guess Ellie is too busy with her research for romance." 

"I'm not too sure sir. Ramon is going to Baltimore this coming weekend." 

Did he just see her wiggle her eye brows when she said that? "Oh Lord, I don't want to hear another word." Jed turned up the hall toward the front of the house. "Those boys haven't been distracting you have they........?" Jed came to the door of what would become his private office. His eyes grew wide with amazement with what he saw. 

The freshly painted room was all set up with a royal blue carpet bearing the likeness of a soaring eagle at the center. A replica of the Kennedy desk sat in front of the side window, adorned with his collection of glass balls. A high-backed executive chair waited patiently for it's occupant to arrive. A pair of matching Early American guest chairs faced the front of the desk. On the other side of the room was a seating area with a large beige & blue striped sofa and two oversized matching upholstered chairs, all centered around an oval shaped coffee table. 

On the wall to the left of the window was a framed enlargement of him with his White House staff taken after a formal dinner. They were all laughing and relaxed, CJ. in a beautiful blue strapless gown, the men most with their jackets off & ties hanging loose. To the right of the window was a Bartlet family portrait taken on the porch steps at the Farm a few summers earlier. The girls were sitting on the top step with their parents sharing the step just below. Jed and Abbey held hands while the girls clowned around behind them. 

Jed stepped into the center of the room spinning around to find a beautifully framed areal photo of the White House taken at night, all the lights glowing outward into the DC sky, hanging over the antique mantle above the fireplace. 

Jed looked back at Deeana, who was waiting by the door. " This doesn't happen often I warn you, but I am totally speechless." He opened his arms and smiled. Deeana walked into his embrace. He hugged her with much admiration and appreciation. "I don't know how you did this. It's much more than I hoped for. Abbey was certainly right.......you are a keeper.". 


	12. It's A Dog's World 12

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Bubbles, bubbles, toil and trouble..........  


* * *

Jed arrived home full of energy and optimism. How could he not when he saw the beautiful office Deeana was creating for him. He could go there with pride and think the really big thoughts.......and perhaps, just perhaps accomplish something worthy of an ex-President of the United States. Now if he could devise a plan so as not to run into Senora Estevez in the morning and thereby avoid getting Abbey all in a snit. Though he had to admit soothing her slightly jealous feathers was not at all unpleasant for him (or her either). 

Thomas also was loaded with pent up energy. He was not that happy having been shut up in the office kitchen for the better part of the day. His fascination with the disgusting smell floating up from the open pipe in the upstairs bathroom warranted his confinement. 

Jed stood by the fence keeping a watchful eye as Thomas enjoyed a little free time to run around in the field between the house and the pond below. The grass had not been mowed since late October. It stood up in clumps here and there. Thomas ran happily about, occasionally stopping to chase his own tail. Jed marveled at the effort the little guy put into galloping over the rough terrain. Every now and then he would take a header somersaulting, disappearing, then popping up again to run some more. It seemed he might have finally run out of gas when he stopped to inspect an unseen object. Jed watched and waited. Thomas was alone in the field. The horses had gone in for the night hours earlier. 

"Oh God......Thomas come on boy. Time for your supper. Thomas come boy...." Jed put two finger up to his mouth and whistled loud & clear. "Let's go......come on now." 

Jed climbed the fence dropping down on the other side. He strode briskly to where his puppy stood fixated on the yet unidentified discovery. Just before Jed reached him Thomas dropped and began to roll with great enthusiasm. He made a special point of rubbing his face, neck and chest in the 'yoooge' pile of horse dung until it was well into his fur and harness. 

"Oh shit.....Thomas get out of that." Jed reached down grabbing him up by the back of the harness and loose skin between his shoulder blades. " This is not the way to make friends and impress people." 

The Farm house seemed a long walk especially to Thomas who dangled helplessly from Jed's grasp, his feet waving in mid air, wondering what all the fuss was about. How could Jed snatch him away from such a putrid,, slimy, delightful find? 

"This is just really gross. Stand still........no, no, no don't shake" 

"Jed? What are you doing in there?" 

Abbey pushed the door back on the girls' bathroom. The bottom of the door got caught on the area rug which had been folding away from the tub. Several towels were strewn about, a large bottle of herbal essence shampoo lay on the floor next to Jed knee. He bent over the edge of the tub wrestling with a wet and sudsy Thomas. 

"Jed why are you torturing that poor little puppy." 

With one hand firmly holding his slippery, wet, reluctant bather Jed straightened up revealing his soaking shirt and jeans. Obviously as much water was outside the tub as inside of it. 

"Don't you dare laugh. This poor little puppy rolled himself in a load of horse shit right in front of me. For the life of me I don't understand the attraction to the dead and the disgusting." 

Abbey came a few steps closer. Thomas looked so tiny in the bottom of the tub all covered in herbal shampoo suds. His ears drooped along with his tail. She thought his sad face had more to do with Jed's disappointment in him than the washing he had to endure. She watched as Jed poured multiple cups full of water over the puppy, rinsing him down to a shiny squeaking black ball of fur. 

"Hand me one of those towels and then stand clear." Jed reached out with one hand. Abbey tossed him a towel, then backed up to the door. 

Jed released his grip on Thomas and quickly stood holding the towel out as a barrier in front of him. Spray shot out in all directions as Thomas shook himself as only a dog knows how. Jed turned his head when the spray hit him in the face, squeezing his eyes shut. When the shaking subsided he scooped the puppy out of the tub placing him on a second towel, then wrapping him with a third. 

"This is quite a process. I think I'll leave you two guys to finish up here." Her laughter could be heard all the way down to the kitchen.

They all howled at the full moon. Man and dogs, heads back, standing on the corner, howling together. The skinny old man held onto the leashes of four, no five dogs guiding them back up the front steps of the grey stone house. Once in the entrance hall they circled around him, waiting for instructions, getting the leashes all tangled up. The dogs were all sizes, several breeds and no breed. He spoke to them in Italian and waved them up to his bedroom on the second floor. He let them go before him so as not to fall. 

" I love this movie so much. Every time it comes on I can't help watching it all over again." Abbey pulled at the covers trying to settle herself better. She didn't dare move her legs for fear of disturbing the sleeping baby lab. who lay sprawled on top of the blanket, on his back, feet in the air, in the valley between her thigh and Jed's. 

"How does a person walk five dogs at once? I can't even control one." His arm was falling asleep. He pulled it out from behind Abbey's shoulders, opting to hold hands instead. He dropped his head back against the pillows. 

"You wore this little guy out, Babe ." Abbey ran her fingertips over Thomas' smooth round belly. She tickled him and his hind leg automatically began to kick, but he did not wake up. 

"I think we've had enough quality time for one day." Jed got out of bed sliding both hands under the slumbering puppy. He scooped him up holding him protectively against his bare chest. Thomas' crate now included a small dog pillow filled with cedar chips. Jed lay him gently inside and latched the door. "See you in the morning buddy. Sleep tight." 


	13. It's A Dog's World 13

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey are not mine.......but Thomas, Deeana, Carlos, Ramon & Janet Estevez (in my world) are.  
**Summary:** Mother  & sons........cats & dogs  


* * *

"Mom, have you heard the phrase 'yanking my chain?' because this will be so great." Ramon stood next to the open hole in the floor of the upstairs bathroom. "I'm thinking the sink with the pedestal base would go well. For an office this will be a kick ass bathroom." 

"Ramon, no diga 'el asno', por favor." Janet scowled at her son disapprovingly. "Respecto !" 

"It's just an expression Mom." He pulled on the chain for the tank of the antique toilet he was about to install. It would hang high on the wall above the wooden toilet seat. "Where the President is concerned I have nothing, but respect. He's The Man." 

"El Hombre?" She looked questioningly. 

"El Numero Uno." Ramon answered holding up his index finger.

"Carlos, how long is all this going to take?" Deeana leaned into the lavatory doorway. "'Cause I have a definite deadline in mind." 

"Not to worry......Tony here is going to frame out this hole in the wall and then he can pop the new window right in there. He will also replace the wall boards where the new pipes went in." A tall redheaded guy waved from his perch on a ladder outside. " I will prime and paint everything to match perfectly." 

"I just want your word that this will all come together soon." She looked a little skeptical. 

"Deeana, careful. You are sounding almost as anal as your brother." Carlos tilted his head in a very appeal manner and smiled. 

"Watch yourself.........." She warned. 

"I know, I know......Charlie is the 'real deal'. I heard." That ship had sailed and he knew it. "Ok, you have my word......This is for the President and there is nothing I take more seriously."

Meanwhile back at the Bartlet's the occupants of the farmhouse were enjoying an unusually late breakfast. Nellie Blye was licking her paws and cleaning her whiskers, having just finished her morning snack of beef niblets in cream sauce. From her perch at the end of the counter in the pantry she could hear the banter in the kitchen. 

"Nicholas Kristof has a very good op-ed today on the aids crisis in Africa. It's nice to see at least one person has the right perspective on that issue." Jed gives his coffee another minute to cool before taking a sip. 

Abbey laughed at Doonesbury while spreading cream cheese on her whole wheat bagel. 

Thomas was trying to keep up with his food bowl which was sliding across the waxed floor as he attempted to lick all evidence of his morning meal from the inside. 

"We should get him a rubber mat so that doesn't happen." Abbey suggested leaning over to see them pass under her chair. 

I don't know......it's rather entertaining to watch." Jed stuck his foot out trying to trap the bowl with his toe. 

Thomas came to a sudden jarring halt when it collided with a table leg . Juices and coffee sloshed out onto place mats. 

"Okay, that's it . I think you're done now." Abbey patted Thomas and grabbed up the bowl dumping it into the sink. 

In search of more excitement Thomas wandered into the pantry spying Nellie still in the midst of her cleaning process. He sat below her contemplating her technique.....lick paw and rub on whiskers four times on left side. Switch paw and repeat on the right side. 

'What are you looking at?' 

'Just curious why you spend so much time cleaning yourself.' 

'Great question----coming from a guy who eats off the floor and rolls himself in horse dung. I like to keep myself looking my best to avoid the humiliation of being scrubbed in the bathtub.' Nellie sat up tall like an Egyptian goddess at which Thomas started to whine and wag. 

'Stop whining-you're just asking for trouble.' 

He stepped it up to a full blown 'wooo', 'wooo' . 

'You can't even bark like a proper dog. You're such a little pansy.' 

With insults raining down on him Thomas stood on his hind legs front paws up on the cabinet letting out one well formed 'woof.' 

'You really want to play? OK follow me-------' She leapt over his head, sprinting into the kitchen. Thomas turned racing after her. Nellie flashed across the floor, sprang to the seat of the extra chair , vaulted over the breakfast table with such agility that the various liquids didn't suffer so much as a ripple. 

Thomas gathering speed launched himself onto the same chair, ricocheting up onto the table top of the table and slid to the center, just as Abbey had lifted her OJ to her lips. All other breakfast items were effectively cleared from the table in one fell swoop. By this time Nellie was settling herself in for a nap on the couch in the livingroom, as she was accustomed to doing at this time of day. Jed lowered his New York Times, looking over the top of his glasses. Thomas stood on unsteady legs with an expression of complete fear and mortification on his sweet 14 week old face. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jed lifted the distraught puppy back down to floor level. 

Without hesitation Abbey observed, "I'm fairly certain Nellie pulled a fast one. And Thomas proved once again that guys are suckers when it comes to pretty girls with green eyes."..... 


	14. It's A Dog's World 14

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** Considering the possibilities for the rest of their lives..........together.  


* * *

"Jed where are you going? It's dark out and feels like weather is coming." Abbey squinted through the window of the kitchen door. She couldn't see beyond the beam of the porch light. 

Jed flipped his parka over his head. "There are stars out , how can there be weather coming?" He reached for Thomas' leash clipping it to the ring at the back of his harness. "Come on, Thomas & I are going for a drive." 

"Did Ron give you back your driver's license already?" She looked skeptical. "I thought he wanted to practice with you first." 

"Abbey I am not sixteen, I can drive a car without Ron hovering over me." He snatched the keys off the hook looking very much like a petulant teenager. His collar stood up against his neck in a rather 'studdly' manner and of course he had combed his fingers through his hair dislodging his bangs rather than straightening them. 

Not wanting him to go off alone driving illegally, Abbey threw on her coat following her guys off into the night. The 4Runner fired right up and with Ron at home for his night off, Jed took off down the drive . It was Pete, the new guy, who trailed at a discreet distance.......just headlights in the rearview mirror as far as Jed was concerned. He was no longer President. He should be able to come and go at will. No more searching for hidden tunnels to escape. No more peering through tinted windows of black limousines. This was his own version of "Let Bartlet, be Bartlet." 

The parking lot at Lake Massabesic was deserted except for one lonely car parked down at the end away from the entrance. Jed pulled straight in facing the lake and shut off his lights. He left the engine running. Even he would admit it was cold. He left the heat on low for Abbey's benefit. Pushing his seat back a little from the steering wheel, Jed peered up through the windshield. 

Tapping his fingers on the dashboard he pointed into the distance."See, look at that Sweet thing.. Isn't that sky gorgeous?" He reached out a hand, gripping Abbey's knee to make his point. He looked at her. Abbey was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed. "Abbey?" 

At the sound of her name Abbey turned to his voice. "Do you ever feel like the possibilities are limitless? We have been liberated from Washington and I understand there may be some expectations on both of us, but in truth the choices are now ours to make." 

His hand stay firmly on her knee, "Yes, the possibilities are limitless. In fact my mind has been whirling these past weeks. I want to start slowly, considering my options carefully. Some invitations and offers have come in that intrigue me. I don't want to become a globe trotter, but there will be travel involved." Even in the dark Jed could see her eyes watching his face. "This is our chance to be together Abbey for the first time in a long time. I would prefer to stay relatively close to home, unless there is something we could do together as a team." 

She smiled hoping that they would for once be traveling along the same road. "I have been in touch with Dan over at Catholic Med." 

"Daniel Spitzer at the medical center?" 

"Yes. He is heading up the New England Heart Institute. Dan is looking for a coordinator for the satellite clinics. He has assembled a core group of board certified doctors, nurses and technicians to evaluate, treat and prevent heart disease." 

" Would you like to join the team ? Your license will be reinstated soon. Do you want to get back into the operating room?" She had his full attention now. 

"That's just the thing,.I don't think I have the drive to be re-certified for the OR, but there is so many other choices. The Institute has a strong program for diagnostic and therapeutic treatment of cardiac disease. They need more cardiothoracic physicians for consulting." 

" I want you put your expertise to good use Abbey. I think you should meet with Dan and find out the particulars." He leaned in for a quick kiss. 

"There's one other thing....." Her eyes sparkled. "I want to sing." 

"You want to sing? I don't think there is going to be a remake of 'Grease' any time soon. What exactly do you have in mind?" He teased, touching her hair lightly. 

" I'd like to sing in The Holy Trinity choir. Fr. O'Neill said if I came to the weekly practice I could join the choir for the following Sunday. I figure if we're going to be there anyway I might as well participate in some way." Abbey shrugged her shoulders in a girlish manner and laughed. 

" You just want to show off in front of 'the many ladies of Holy Trinity'......" He leaned in again, this time putting his hand to the back of her head. Her lips responded immediately to his. Her tongue came to meet his, warm and sweet. Jed titled his head to get a better angle turning this kiss into something else all together. He worked the buttons on her coat, slipping his hand inside to cup her breast. Abbey clutched at the front of his parka pulling him closer, moaning when Jed thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth. 

Jed became aware of a long tongue licking the side of his face. It was rough and wet. 

'Woo.....woo.' Thumping came next. 

Jed and Abbey disengaged, turning to see Thomas sitting alert on the back seat, his tail beating at a fast pace. He jumped up with his large front paws on the seat back and smiled at them. 

" Hey buddy. Do you need to get out for a minute?" Jed got out opening the back door for Thomas, who shot out like a small black dart. The leash trailed behind him as he dashed across the parking lot. Jed's whistle had little affect on the streaking puppy. 

A young man emerged from the parked car at the other end of the lot. He crouched down clapping his hands. Thomas slowed and ran right to him giving up his momentary freedom to this stranger. 

As Jed approached the young man reached out handing the leash over to him with the unrepentant Thomas dancing around at their feet. 

"Thank you very much......." 

"Ronnie, ...Mr. President." He was tall, trim and earnest. 

Jed extended his hand. " Thanks Ronnie. I guess we need some obedience training. " 

"Not at all sir. Glad I could help." He gave a casual little salute, turning back to his car. 

"Wait, do I know you, son?" Jed saw something so familiar. 

Ronnie opened his car door where a pretty young lady was waiting for his return. "No Mr. President, but you do know my Dad,....... Ron Butterfield." He climbed in and shut the door as snowflakes began to fall, swirling around the dancing puppy and his surprised owner. 


	15. It's A Dog's World 15

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Jed  & Abbey aren't mine.......Thomas is.  
**Summary:** A time for sharing dreams...........and making promises to keep.  


* * *

The ride back was a light show of headlights on falling snow. Jed marveled at how the snow separated flowing around the car as if in a wind tunnel. He kept his low beams on letting his familiarity with the local roads lead them home to the Farm. 

Jed contemplated the young life of Ronnie Butterfield, who was only college age, dating a beautiful young woman, and just starting out on his journey as an adult. How many choices would he be making in the next few years? Choices that could alter the path he followed. How strange......how strange the roads one chooses, leading to the next and the next. Each turn affecting not just one life, but many, known and unknown. 

"Jed?........What is it, Babe?" Her hand was on the back of his neck touching him, stroking his hair. 

" Dartmouth called." His hands fidgeted on the steering wheel. 

"They want you back?" Her fingers worked the skin at his nape. 

"The Dickey Sloan Center for International Understanding." Jed strained to see through the glow of the lights in the falling snow. 

" Not economics......" Economics were a part of it she knew, but this was much more than that. 

"International relations.....nation building." How far he had come from that idealistic grad. student at the London School of Economics. " Problem solving, debating global concerns. This could be something much broader. Big ideas and complex solutions to real world problems." 

" You would be teaching and learning at the same time." Abbey knew his curiosity and desire to learn would never run dry. 

"Definitely both. I was thinking I might start small, perhaps giving a few lectures. They could schedule me into their program of "Great Issues Lectures". 

" You have your first topic picked out already, don't you." He was always that predictable. 

"Why is a Kundunese life worth less?" Jed glanced sideways at her. Abbey nodded her approval, continuing to stroke his neck.

The tires moved quietly over the snow covered driveway. Jed pulled up by the back porch where snow had collected on the steps and railing. This was Thomas' first New England snow since becoming a Bartlet. He ran in circles with his nose to the ground, jubilant at his newest discovery. The flakes covered his fur like heavy dandruff. He reveled in the taste of this cold white 'thing'. 

Abbey stuck her hand into the pocket of Jed's parka finding his warm hand already there. They watched the puppy play for several minutes. 

"Jed, I want to show you something." She pulled him down the path toward the guest house. " We're almost finished in here. I want you to see what Janet & I have done." Thomas seeing his people leaving ran to catch up. He was at the door before they were. 

Stomping their feet, the door opened into the small entranceway. Abbey flipped on the light revealing a newly decorated livingroom. It was a soothing blend of blues and greens. The beige carpet was the base under a large sectional couch with a contemporary western design. Two comfortable upholstered chairs added additional seating facing a new flat screen TV with four speakers strategically places around the room. The kitchenette was equipped with new appliances surrounding a four seat breakfast table with chairs. 

Jed wandered over to peek into the bedrooms. Each was set up with a pair of full size beds, bureaus and reclining chairs. The walls held framed photos compliments of the White House photographer. They were informal candids never before seen or released to the press of Jed & Abbey, members of his staff and guests who had visited the Farm. It was all very clean and fresh. Jed took off his parka tossing it on the heavy oak coffee table. 

"This is great. I love the new look. The guys will appreciate the effort you have made in here." He stuck his head into the bathroom. As Thomas followed him, Jed shut the door trapping him inside. 

" I won't feel guilty banishing Toby or Josh from the farmhouse if they come up for a visit." Jed flipped off the light, latching the front door before turning back toward Abbey. 

"Do theses curtains close at all?" He felt around in the curtains, finding the cord for the blinds which dropped down hitting the window sill with a smack. The light from the farmhouse porch created a dramatic pattern of repeating shadows & light that fell across the couch. 

"Jed.......?" 

"Yes, Sweet thing.......?" Jed rocked back and forth on his heels, watching for some signal that he was on the right wave length. 

"Do you think it proper to allow our guests in here before we give this new couch a test run?" Abbey unbuttoned her coat tossing it on top of Jed's. Her eyes were highlighted by a stream of light. Her green and his blue were a perfect match for the blend of colors on the slip cover. 

The soft fabric on the couch was equal to any pillow top mattress Abbey had slept on. She had chosen the largest sectional available giving them ample room to lay side by side. Buttons were undone, zippers yanked down, clasps opened in rapid succession to allow for maximum skin exposure as quickly as possible. 

Jed paid particular attention to her lips, neck and breasts, while Abbey concentrated on his strong back, rear and other attributes. She ran her hands down along Jed's back reaching her fingers fully into the back off his shorts. She waited to feel him relax before sliding her hand around to grasp his hardening erection. An audible sigh escaped him as she began to stroke, whispering words of encouragement in his left ear. 

"Oh God this is perfect........." Jed hitched up his hips allowing Abbey to push the jeans and short down his legs. He kicked them off onto the floor. Her hand roamed over his upper thighs sending a intense heat through his body. 

Jed leaned back against the cushions watching as Abbey wiggled out of her jeans and patties, flipping them over the back of the couch. She reached up behind his neck pulling him down on top of her, hooking one leg over his bringing their hips together. 

A flood of emotion had been building all night. Thoughts of the future with choices and freedom they had not known in the past eight years swirled around in their heads. Jed grabbed Abbey by the hip sinking her deeply into the couch with his first thrust. She hooked her other leg around him arching against his weight. They moved together driving and clutching, the need for release never stronger. Neither felt they were at the end of something. Rather they considered it the beginning........the beginning of a new journey. 

Jed felt the pressure building. He could not contain it any longer. Pushing up on his hands he drove his hips forward in a desperate attempt to bury himself still deeper inside this woman he loved. 

Abbey felt the strength and warmth flow into her from the man who had been her life's partner. When Jed had expelled all that he had, collapsing on top of her body she held him tightly in her arms. They were indeed a team . The future was open for them to explore. 

Jed wrapped his arms around her rolling to one side, keeping Abbey close. He rested his chin on top of her head, stroking the back of her hair. " You will be the first to know." 

"I will be the first to know?" She rubbed her thumb lazily over his right nipple. 

" Once I made a decision without you. It was a huge mistake. I regret having done it every day. I promise it will never happen again." Putting a hand under her chin, Jed lifted Abbey's head up so he could look into her eyes. " You will be the first to know." He kissed her softly. 

"Jed......where's Thomas?" 

"He had to go to the bathroom." 

It was still snowing when they crossed the path back up to the house. Thomas ran close to Jed's legs, bouncing and dodging his feet, almost knock him down several times. Apparently Thomas was not one to hold a grudge. 

"Well, the guest house has been officially christened and is ready for business," Jed laughed. Abbey smacked his arm and swept snow off the porch railing in his direction. 

Jed held the kitchen door open. Abbey stopped when Thomas came roaring in between their legs. The future swept into the farmhouse with them, along with a blast of cold winter air. 

"Did I mention I want to work on my Spanish? And computers. I think I should learn how to use a computer." He shut the door firmly confident in the fact that the possibilities were indeed limitless. 


	16. It's A Dog's World 16

**It's A Dog's World**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Others  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** I'll claim Thomas, Deeana, Janet and Cristina........all the others are not mine, even though I care much more about them than John Wells or NBC ever will.  
**Summary:** Now it begins.........draw support from friends  & neighbors.  


* * *

"Deeana and Curtis have become thick as thieves. It may have been a huge error on my part to put those two together. They will hardly let me in the office until all the work there is done." Jed was answered with silence. He dried off his hands walking back into an empty bedroom. "Abbey?" 

Walking out into the hall Jed could hear Abbey talking to someone down in the kitchen. "Don't be scared they can't hurt you. Look they're wearing rubber bands. Nellie, don't be such a sissy girl. Thomas, what a brave boy you are." 

Trotting down the back stairs Jed turned into the kitchen finding an invasion of live lobsters crawling across the floor. In hot pursuit was Thomas, nose down, tail up, eyes trained on the strange red creatures. Nellie was perched nervously on the edge of the kitchen table. Her ears were rotating from side to side, her tail twitching with pent up nervous energy. 

"Abbey are you torturing our dinner before killing it? Remember I'm a pacifist. This dinner is against my better nature." Jed dodged around Thomas as he leapt in front of the roaming crustaceans to get a better look. 

"Oh stuff it Jed......you've eaten more lobster than the rest of us combined. Besides this will give you a chance to show off your skills with the claw cracker and your infamous butter dunking technique." 

" I take pride in those skills I'll have you know. Passing them along to Deeana and Curtis will be my pleasure." Lifting lids on the stove he found a pot of melted butter, some corn and boiling water ready to go in their 'lobster pot.' 

Once they understood the rules for eating lobster, Deeana and Curtis proved themselves equal to the task. Empty shells filled the large bowl at the center of the table, used paper towels lay balled up in a pile, the wine bottle was almost empty. Curtis followed Jed's lead happily licking the butter and lobster juice from his fingers. 

"This is so great Mrs. Bartlet......real participation food. My favorite kind." Curtis sprinkled pepper on his third piece of corn. 

"So Deeana when will we be ready for our grand opening?" Jed was impatient to officially welcome the people of Manchester and the world beyond to his new office. 

"Sir I am planning for an Open House party for mid-March. I thought St. Patrick's Day would be appropriate. Everything should be complete by then, plus we have been trying to observe a period of quiet in the press while the new President gets himself settled in Washington." 

Jed worked his teeth along the baby claws of his lobster trying to tease out the minute bits of meat inside. Abbey always thought that was a waste of time, but she enjoyed watching Jed work so hard for his food. His bib was getting a nice workout too. 

" Verizon came today to add a few more lines and make sure we're all set-up for DSL." Curtis eyed the green stuff in his lobster's tail with suspicion. 

Jed waved a claw in Curtis' direction,"Just scrape that part off young man. We need DSL Deeana?" 

"Yes sir, we will be online in a flash. Your new website will be up and running in about a week." She tossed another used paper towel on top of the growing pile. "Speaking of websites, Mr. President, you should be flattered to know that Josh isn't the only man from the West Wing to have a fan website." A broad smile crossed her face. 

"What are you talking about?" Abbey and Jed questioned simultaneously. 

" You have a lot of fans sir at a site called "Executive Privilege.com" . They seem to be especially interested in your jeans." Deeana covered her mouth to squelch a laugh. 

" My genes....?" 

" No sir, not genes. JEANS. They prefer you to wear jeans as often as possible." She burst out laughing in earnest unable to control herself any longer. 

Abbey's eyes grew narrow as this information sunk in. She then threw her head back to join Deeana in her glee. 

Jed walked Thomas down the block in preparation for the Open House festivities. It would be 'his' coming out party and Jed wanted Thomas to be on his best behavior. 

"The top of the morning to you Mr. President." Jed looked up to find Ron and a very attractive woman coming his way. 

"And the rest of the day to you." Jed offered his hand, "Is this your wife Ron?" 

"Yes sir, this is Cristina. She wanted to come meet you and wish you luck in your new endeavors . " 

"Nice to meet you Cristina. I'm Jed Bartlet. I'm glad you could join us." He shook her hand warmly. 

" It's an honor sir." Cristina was a petite woman with dark hair and bright dark brown eyes. She was clearly of Hispanic decent and spoke with a slight accent. Ron allowed an expression of pride to cross his face as the President smiled at his wife. 

"I appreciate you letting Ron move up here with us. I don't know where I'd be without him. Are you getting settled in Manchester?" 

"Yes sir. I've been hired to teach Spanish at Trinity High School. Plus it's nice to be near Ronnie." She had a relaxed manner and a smile that beamed. 

"Speaking of Ronnie, sir." Ron was giving Jed that look......the one he uses when his protectee goes out of bounds. 

" I know.....I know." Jed twirled the leash in his hand. 

"Sir we need to have a discussion before your next outing." Ron watched his President's face for the nod of acquiescence. "How large a crowd are you expecting today?" 

" I have no idea. Deeana is in charge. She keeps me in the dark pretty much. She uses the phrase 'knucklehead stuff' fairly often." They headed back toward the office not wanting to be late for the big event. 

A beautiful handcrafted wooden sign had been installed in front of the house. It was royal blue with gold lettering which read: 

_Foundation for Faith & Good Works _

~ Jed Bartlet~ 

The people of Manchester turned out in droves. All were eager to welcome their native son home again. They wandered through the house snacking on food & beverages Abbey and Janet had prepared ahead of time. Many were familiar with this house over the years and so were particularly impressed with the renovations including the speed with which they had been completed. 

The upstairs bedrooms had been converted into a workroom full of equipment Deeana and Curtis knew how to use. The other room would be used as a sort of sitting room/lounge. There was a TV, two day beds just in case and other comfortable furniture. The antique toilet was a big hit......the sound of chain yanking could be heard every few minutes. The entire house was wired for every manner of electronics including a router so 'Jed' could use his laptop wherever he chose to sit. 

Jed, Abbey & Thomas greeted all their guests in the main livingroom which served as the reception area. There was a seating area to one side with two couches and several chairs with a coffee table and matching side tables. Deeana had her desk set up so as to monitor all comings & goings. She would be the gate keeper as well as assisting, advising, and anything else Jed could throw at her. 

When the flow of town's people slowed to a trickle Jed decided to find a cold beer and headed back to the kitchen, where Janet was filling another tray with finger food. 

"Janet, good to see you again." He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a Sam Adams from the top shelf. "I want to thank you for all you have done. The guest house looks terrific. I especially like the couch......very comfortable." 

"Mrs. Bartlet was sure you would like that one. Un canape para amantes." She nodded in a knowing way. 

"Para amantes?" His eyebrows shot up. 

"Yes sir, for the lovers." Smiling she carried the tray out to the front room. 

The door swung open again " Hey, where are you hiding the cold beer?" Toby spoke as Josh headed for the refrigerator. 

" My God I knew the wind was blowing, but wow. How did you two get here and who let you in once you arrived?" Jed came into a three way hug. "This is a real surprise. It's great to see you both." He was genuinely please to see them. 

"We are not alone......most of the gang is here." Toby flipped the lid off the bottle taking a long drink. 

"I'll go tell them your back here sir." Josh swept back out again. 

Toby fumbled around in his coat pocket. "Mr. President I brought something you left at the White House. I thought you should have it for your new office." 

Jed took the little wooden plaque Toby offered ..........."Lord your sea is so big and my boat is so small." Their eyes met, holding for a long minute. Jed could not find the words to thank him properly. He looked back at the plaque then patted Toby on the shoulder. 

Leo wandered into Jed's office where he was met by a flying black ball of fur. He stooped, grabbing up the puppy, holding him up to eye level. "Thomas look at you.....you've grown so much. You look like he's feeding you cookies or something. Is he treating you right? He doesn't yell too much I hope." Thomas hung there in his grasp tail flailing in the air. " I'm counting on you to stay out of trouble and watch his back. Remember don't ever get between him and Abbey. I won't be able to help you there." 

"Leo are channeling Dr. Doolittle now?" Leo turned to find a grinning Jed leaning against the door frame. "That's my new COS your holding there." They both laughed loudly. 

Putting Thomas down Leo moved into Jed's outstretched arms. "I'm glad you came. Did Abbey call you?" Jed held him at arms length without letting go. 

" She's so proud of you Jed. She wants us to see how well you're doing. Apparently the guest house has been turned into a hot bachelor pad.. Toby and Josh can't wait." 

"Yeah, we have been sprucing things up. Making a few plans. We're trying not to rush into anything too quickly. And of course we have a new baby in the house." Jed sat on the couch, Thomas sitting close so the big hand could stroke his ears. 

The women's house tour had reached the second floor. Deeana was showing off the workroom with pride. "We are up-to-date with the latest equipment. The President can access what ever resources he needs from here to carry out his agenda." 

"Dad finds using a cell phone a challenge. I had to help him get his off the vibrate setting. People were starting to talk." Zoey shook her head in dismay. 

" This fax/scanner/printer is great, but I'm having trouble picturing the President mastering all this." CJ looked to Abbey for agreement. 

"There will have to be a major effort on your part, Deeana, if you hope to get Jed online in any useful way. He is a certified 'Internet Virgin' who is so shy he runs whenever a computer winks in his direction." 

Deeana was a woman on a mission."I'll be gentle Mrs. Bartlet." 

Charlie passed the empty office, striding through the kitchen before he saw the familiar figure of his President standing on the back porch having a smoke. As per usual he was not wearing an overcoat. His blue blazer flapped open revealing a crisp white oxford cloth shirt tucked into pleated khakis over his usual slip-on loafers. No tie for this retired President. Charlie suspected ties had also been retired except for times of occasion. It was good to see his former boss looking so relaxed. Charlie stepped out onto the porch coming to lean on the railing beside his future father-in-law. 

"Sir, it's freezing out here." 

"Charlie......long time no see." Jed snubbed out his cigarette, putting an arm around the young man's shoulder. 

"Sir, you could hardly miss me. We talk on the phone pretty much every day." 

"Well I like to keep in touch. Did you bring my daughter with you?" Jed glanced back toward the door. 

"Yes sir, would you like to come back inside?" 

"I was letting Thomas have a minute," Jed shrugged, " and I'm not allowed to smoke in the house." 

" Still a problem with the antiques?" 

"No, I think Abbey got to Deeana and Curtis. They have relegated me and my smokes to the back porch. Look here." Jed waived his hand over the backyard. "Come spring I will have a half court paved and lined. I am having the driveway done. Figured we needed a place to play as well. Any future hires I make will be based on height so I can get the upper hand on your sister. What do you think?" 

"You should add a spotlight for night games. Draft Ron for your side. He's tall. And use Curtis under the basket for rebounding." Charlie was glad to see the President had his priorities set. All eyes were on the future. 

The emotions of this day had reached their peak when Jed called all his friends into his new office, giving a toast to future hopes & goals for helping the world to save itself from itself. Faith & good works would be forever linked at least where Jed Bartlet was involved. 

Sitting on the edge of his desk he felt at home in this old house, now his new home away from home. Abbey placed her hands on his chest, kissing him with admiration and hope . They were well on their way to completing a smooth transition back into the private world of 'average citizens' though she knew in their case nothing was truly average and never had been. 

"Babe, you did good today. This house is a wonderful place. Curtis and Deeana are already under your spell. Your COS has half the town wrapped around his wagging tail. What more could an ex-President wish for?" Her fingers played along the buttons of his shirt. 

" I'm sure there's something." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to stay for a minute. There are few calls I want to make if I can figure out how the phone in here works." He kissed her again. 

"Ok, I'll take the gang back to the Farm. They are staying for few days. Toby and Josh mentioned something about the couch........and Charlie and Zoey have an appointment with Fr. O'Neill." 

"Find Deeana and Curtis before you go, please." 

" Here's the deal. The party's over. It's time to get things rolling around here." The tone in his voice brought his staff of two to attention. " Begin by getting me information on the San Carlos Foundation. And I want you to find out all you can about this guy." 

Deeana looked at the name on the note paper Jed handed her.......Ramon Gerard Antonio Estevez. 

"Go" Their response to his request was immediate. Jed walked around his desk, pleased to see Thomas was taking advantage of the plaid LL.Bean bed he had received as a house warming gift from the many ladies of Holy Trinity. 

Jed sat in his new executive chair for the first time, spinning it around so he could gaze out the window. So it goes........ 


End file.
